the haunted mansion
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Far down the road and deep into the uninhabited forest their lies a haunted mansion. It is said that a demon lives there, and he is very evil.it is a scary story. please read and review


i just watched lady in the water and so now i can't sleep. what better way then to get over that then to write a scary story right? i hope you like it.

* * *

"Far down the road and deep into the uninhabited forest their lies a haunted mansion. It is said that a demon lives there, and he is very evil. No one ever goes in and no one ever comes out. The last man to go in there died before he could reach the doorsteps. It is said that while he was in there he experienced true horrors. Horrors that only the dead can inflict. He saw rotting ghosts that kept reaching out to him and when they touched him he just died. If he didn't let them touch him then the demon would kill him in some sort of gruesome way. No one ever goes in and no one ever comes out because if they do they will DIE!" On the word die, Kiba lunged forward slightly to scare the girls sitting across from him in their circle in Sasuke's large mansion that they had decided to have a sleepover party in. Sakura and Ino were the only ones to scream, but Hinata did grab her boyfriends arm when he sat back down and leaned closer into him. Ten Ten had her hand in her pocket where she held a dagger, Chouji had stopped eating his food, Shikamaru was wide awake, Shino was staring at Kiba frozen, Neji scowled at the three of them, and Lee held his hand on his chest as though he was having a heart attack. Sasuke was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by this story. Kiba was laughing his head off at everyone's reaction. "Now everyone's just too scared to go in that mansion because they don't want to die some horrific death."

"Sasuke's not scared," said Sakura.

"Sasuke's not scared of anything," said Ino.

"Oh yeah," Kiba said smugly. "I bet he couldn't last an hour in there."

"Why should I?" growled Sasuke.

"Are you to chicken to go into some old mansion?" Kiba made a pouty face that was supposed to imitate a man babying a child. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were such a frady-cat."

"I'll do it," growled Sasuke. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was when questioned his strength and calling him a chicken questioned his strength of will. Everyone in this group knew it and often used it to their advantage too.

"Great," Kiba smiled. "Let's go now."

"At night?" asked Sakura.

"There could be something out there," said Ino.

"What's the point of going during the day?" asked Kiba. "It's not nearly as scary then."

"Let's go," said Sasuke as he stood and headed towards the garage where all of them got into their cars and headed off towards the large mansion.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Sasuke didn't even pause to talk to his friends before he immediately went into the mansion. Kiba looked at his watch. "It's 11:23," said Kiba. "If he comes out before 12:23, then he loses, but if he comes out after 12:23, then he wins."

Sasuke opened the door to the mansion and stepped in quietly. He left the door open as requested by Ino and Sakura so that they could watch and make sure that nothing bad was happening. The first thing he looked for with his flashlight was the light switch. When he found it he flipped the switch only to have nothing happen. He didn't think that the electricity would work, but it was worth a try. He stepped farther into the mansion until he came into the living room where papers were strewn across the small table. After wiping away some of the dust, Sasuke sat down on a surprisingly new looking couch. He leaned forward and grabbed a stack of paper and brought it towards him. The first paper was written in a small child's hand writing.

_Dear Kyuubi_

_ Its ben a wek since we movd in and Im havin lots fun playin with u._

_Lov ur new frend_

_Naruto_

Sasuke set that letter aside only to find another one that was written in the same hand writing, but almost looked like it was written by someone older than the one who wrote the first letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I too have had lots of fun playing with you throughout this week and I look forward to continuing our play time while you remain here._

_Love your new friend,_

_Kyuubi_

As he continued to look through the papers he found many letters written back and forth between the two. It was odd that they were always written in the same hand writing, but the ones written by Kyuubi seemed to be much older than the ones written by Naruto. He watched Naruto grow better in his language skills while Kyuubi always remained the same.

Finally he came upon something different. It was a doctor's prognosis. Sasuke looked at it for a long moment, but still he couldn't read what it said.

"I'm sorry to say this ma'am," a voice came from behind Sasuke and he turned to face whoever it was with his flashlight, but he couldn't see anyone. "Your child is suffering from multiple personality disorder and it seems that the second personality, Kyuubi, is very dangerous. I am prescribing this medicine and you must give it to him every day if you want him to get better."

There was silence for a long moment and Sasuke sat back down thinking that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. When he looked back at the prognosis he could tell that it said exactly what he had just heard. He sighed. His mind was probably just telling him what it could comprehend when he couldn't.

He continued through the stack and found many letters written by Naruto to Kyuubi, but there was none returned. With each letter that Naruto wrote, it seemed even more frantic to try to get Kyuubi to respond. He seemed to be even more frightened of Kyuubi leaving him alone with every letter that was not returned.

Finally, he came across a letter written over a picture that Naruto was probably drawing at the time, that was not addressed, but he could tell by the way it was written that it was from Kyuubi. It said, _"It's the medicine," _in big shaky letters.

"No!" Sasuke heard a child scream. Carefully he stood and headed towards the stairs where he had heard the noise coming from. "I don't want to take it!" the child screamed again, which prompted Sasuke to walk up the stairs slowly and carefully. When he got to the top he saw a light was on in the room at the end of the hallway. "Your killing Kyuubi!" the child screamed again.

Sasuke almost stopped when he heard those words, but then he thought that it was probably Kiba and them trying to play a prank on him. He continued to walk forward until his hand touched the doorknob. It was cold and dusty, but Sasuke turned it and it opened freely. The door swung open on its own and Sasuke was able to see inside. A boy stood before him. A boy with golden hair and tanned skin with three scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers. He looked to be about ten years old. There was blood all over him, but he didn't seem to be injured so Sasuke looked to the left and saw two bodies laying there with mangled flesh. A woman and a man laid there without faces and with lots of cuts all down their bodies. The sight was sickening and Sasuke placed his hand in front of his face to try to stop himself from throwing up what he had for dinner.

When he turned back to the child he froze. The sickened feeling that had been in his stomach was replaced by a feeling of empty fear. The child was staring at him with the most deadly red eyes he had ever seen. "I don't want to take the medicine!" the child screamed as he ran towards Sasuke with a small knife held firmly in his grip.

Sasuke ran. He ran as fast as he could through the hall and down the stairs almost tripping as he went. He almost ran out of the house to, but he stopped himself. Looking at the clock he saw the it was only 11:50. He had only been in there for half an hour and the bet was that he had to stay for at least an hour. He looked back up the stairs, half expecting to see the child still running after him, but he saw nothing. Again, he believed that his mind had just been playing tricks on him because there was no way that this mansion was haunted.

Instead of leaving the house like he originally planned he went back to the living room and sat where he had sat before. He reached over and grabbed one of the papers that had been left on the table and looked at it. It was a police report, but it looked like it had never been turned into the police station. It looked like the police officer who had written it had accidently left it there for some reason, and Sasuke though he knew why too. The man had been injured while he was writing the report. There was blood stains all over it. Sasuke looked over what he could read of the paper and realized that it was written about the death of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, but the one thing that stuck out to him was the part that said, _"Naruto Namikaze was never found." _The child had been left to live his life all alone in this mansion. He was only ten. He should not have had to live his life all alone.

Sasuke sighed as he placed the paper back on the table. He felt bad for the poor boy. He knew what it felt like to lose parents at a young age like that, but he had never known what it felt like to be all alone because his brother had taken care of him after his parents died. Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for a kid who was already dead. He never felt sorry for anyone. This place really was messing with his head if he was starting to feel sorry for him.

With his flashlight still in his hand, Sasuke reached up to rub his eyes. When he was done he opened his eyes to see that the light was on in the room that he sat in. He shot up from his seat looking around. He half expected to see the child appear again, but the light just turned off before he could see anything. The only light that he had now was the one produced by his flashlight so he used it to canvas the room. At one moment he thought he saw a face, but when he went back to the spot on the other side of the table where he saw it the light came back on and there was nothing there.

Sasuke looked around with his flashlight still pointed at the same direction to try to find the light switch. His friends were probably hiding somewhere and were turning it on and off whenever he wasn't looking. Just as his eyes located the light switch, it turned off again without anyone standing there. He turned to face the light again, and this time he saw the face as clear as day right across the table. It was the tan boy, except a little older, with the blood red eyes sunken into his face. His scars seemed to have grown larger and on his face there was an evil grin that showed off all of the boys sharp pointed teeth.

Sasuke gasped and fell back onto the couch, which made him lose sight of the boy. He stood quickly and pointed the flashlight back at the same place, but the face was gone. He quickly moved his flashlight through the whole room to look for the boy again, but stopped when he saw something written on the wall. _"Don't leave me alone," _they said in dried bloody letters.

Suddenly he heard someone walking around upstairs. That's it, he decided, he was going to make his friends stop trying to scare him. He stomped up the stairs to find that this time the light was coming from the room right across from them.

Just as he was about to open the door, the noise of someone walking stopped only to be replaced by a voice. This voice didn't seem like any of the ones he had ever heard before. It was evil, almost demonic. "This body is mine! Give it to me!" it said. Sasuke hesitated. Maybe his friends weren't playing tricks on him. Maybe the house really was haunted. He shook his head. He needed to pull himself together. He was not a chicken and he would last throughout the whole hour that he had promised his friends.

"No!" yelled the boy. "You can't have my body!"

Sasuke yanked open the door to see the boy sitting on the ground with his hands held against his head. One of his eyes was bloody red, but the other was a vibrant blue. Sasuke found himself rooting for the vibrant blue eye to win against the bloody red eye.

Suddenly, the boy lunged forward to grab a knife that Sasuke hadn't seen in the middle of the room. For a moment Sasuke thought that the boy was going to attack him with it, but instead he plunged the knife into his own stomach.

The boy coughed up blood and collapsed with his face facing towards the window, which was on the opposite side of the door where Sasuke stood. "Kyuubi," the boy said. "Kyuubi, please don't leave me here all alone. Please don't leave me here all alone."

Sasuke watched the boy for a while longer as he begged the one that had just tried to take over his body not to leave him alone. He felt sorry for Naruto and this time he didn't deny the feeling. Now Naruto had realized that the one that he had been protecting from everyone, even his parents, was nothing more than a demon.

As Sasuke watched the boy's head turned to face the doorway. Sasuke thought that was just what happened at the time of the boy's death, but then the boy spoke again. "Please don't leave me alone Sasuke." Sasuke froze. How did the boy know his name?

Naruto stood and started walking towards Sasuke with his hand out. "Please don't leave me alone Sauke," he said again in a gurgled tone.

Sasuke stood frozen in fear as the boy with vibrant blue eyes walked towards him as blood dripped form both the boy's stomach wound and the boy's mouth. Naruto was just about to touch him when Sasuke remembered Kiba's words, _"When they touched him he just died." _

"Don't touch me!" yelled Sasuke as he backed up to get out of the boy's reach.

The boy seemed shocked, but then his face began to distort into the one that Sasuke had seen in the living room as the light went off and Sasuke remembered the very next thing that Kiba had said. _"If he didn't let them touch him then the demon would kill him in some sort of gruesome way."_

This time when the boy came after him Sasuke screamed. That's right, the great Sasuke who wasn't afraid of anything screamed. It was a manly scream, but it was a scream none-the-less. He turned to run down the stairs again, but the first step that he stepped on caved in and he tumbled down the full flight. While he fell his flashlight got knocked from his hand and fell a few feet away from him at the bottom of the stairs.

Sasuke looked behind him hoping that it would be the same as last time and that the boy wouldn't follow him down the stairs, but he saw the red eyes at the top begin to move to follow him. He stood without even bothering to retrieve his flashlight and ran towards the door. He saw his friends running forward to meet him before the door was slammed closed in his face.

"Let me out!" he screamed as he tried to turn the knob, but it just wouldn't budge. "Let me out of here!"

He could hear his friends on the other side as they tried to open the door as well, but their efforts were fruitless as well.

Sasuke was scared out of his mind. He wanted to get out of this haunted mansion, but he couldn't do so. He kept screaming and banging on the door until he felt that someone was standing just behind him. He turned with his back to face vibrant blue eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone Sasuke," the boy said again.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him at that moment, but he held out a shaky hand for the boy to take and said, "Come with me." The boy stared at Sasuke as though he was shocked, but Sasuke continued. "If you open this door and let me out than you can come with me." The boy hesitated for a moment longer so Sasuke gave one last attempt. "I promise you that you won't be left alone."

The boy reached out his hand and Sasuke had to stop himself from withdrawing his own. As soon as they had a firm grasp on each others' hands the door swung open and Sasuke could feel his friends yanking him and Naruto out of the house. Sasuke struggled to catch his breath when his back made contact with the wooden floor of the front porch.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"We heard you screaming and then the door wouldn't open," said Ino.

Before anyone else could say anything the house gave a violent lurch and he Neji yelled, "The mansion is going to come down!" Sasuke and his friends ran to get off the front porch just as the mansion began to cave in on itself.

Sasuke held his hand on his heart as he looked up to see Naruto's vibrant blue eyes staring at him from _outside _the mansion. The boy looked back at the mansion and then at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "Get out of there. The house is going to collapse on top of you."

Naruto looked at Kiba before looking back at the mansion. Kiba, being the "noble hero" that he is, was about to run forward and grab the boy, but Sasuke held him back and pointed at two people who were watching the mansion collapse from the woods. Naruto followed Kiba's line of vision to see the two people as well and his whole face broke out in the brightest of smiles that Sasuke had ever seen. He jumped off the front porch and ran towards the woman and the man. He looked back at Sasuke one last time before following the two back into the woods.

"Who were they?" asked Kiba.

"That was Minato, Kushina, and Naruto Namikaze. The former owners of this house," answered Sasuke.

"What?" yelled Kiba. "You mean they were ghosts!"

Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face, but when he looked back at the collapsed mansion it disappeared. He saw the bloody red eyes of the demon staring at him from the face of a fox with nine tails. "Run!" he yelled and his friends didn't question him as a loud roar ripped from the demon's throat.

* * *

"I am never going there again," gasped Kiba when they finally made it to Sasuke's house.

"You don't have any room to talk," said Sasuke. "You didn't even go inside."

"Was it really that bad?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke only nodded.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

Sasuke shook his head this time. He was not willing to recall everything that had happened that night. "Let's just try to get some sleep," he said.

"Yea right," said Kiba. "I highly doubt any of us are going to sleep tonight."

They were able to fall asleep that night though and Kiba was the first one to go even though he had been the one to say that they wouldn't. Sasuke was the only one to lie awake after all the others had gone to sleep

As he lay there Sasuke heard the fax machine in the office turn on and start to print something. Curious as to who would fax something at two o'clock in the morning he went into the office to find it. It was a letter, but it didn't look like it had been printed out by the fax machine. It looked like it was hand written in Naruto's hand writing.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ Thank you for saving me. I will never forget what you have done for me._

_Love your new friend_

_Naruto_

* * *

i hope you like it. please comment if you'd like.


End file.
